Abschiedsbriefe
by Julchen1515
Summary: Verschiedene Leute aus One Tree Hill schreiben Briefe. Immer mit einer kleinen Geschichte verbunden.
1. Chapter 1

**Abschiedsbriefe**

Story: Peyton hat die Geburt von ihrer Tochter Sawyer nicht überlebt.

Bevor ihrem Tod hat sie Briefe für die Menschen die sie liebt verfasst und verabschiedet sich von jedem Einzelnem.

_Lieber Lucas,_

_am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn du diesen Brief hier nie in den Händen hältst, doch wenn du es gerade tust, ist es zu spät. Dann habe ich meinen Kampf um mein Leben verloren. _

_Ich habe gekämpft bis zum Ende, doch wie es scheint hat es nichts genützt._

_Du muss mir glauben, ich wollte dich und unsere Tochter nie im Stich lassen. Ich hätte Alles dafür gegeben bei Euch zu sein und mit Euch unser Leben als Familie zu leben. Doch ich durfte nicht wählen._

_Lucas, es tut mir leid, dass du unsere Tochter ohne mich großziehen muss, doch ich weiß das du es auch ohne mich schaffen wirst unsere Tochter zu einem großartigem Menschen zu machen. _

_Viele von uns sind nur mit einem Elternteil aufgewachsen und aus ihnen wurden tolle Menschen, die ich sehr liebe._

_Aber an eines denke, du bist nicht alleine du hast wundervolle Freunde die hinter dir stehen und an deiner Seite sind._

_Habe keine Angst davor ein neues Leben ohne mich zu beginnen. _

_Auch wenn du es dir im Moment nicht vorstellen kannst, irgendwann wird der Schmerz weniger und ich hoffe, dass du dann wieder dein Herz öffnen kannst und die Liebe hinein lässt. _

_Wenn dieser Tag kommt, dann denke keine Sekunde daran, dass du mich damit hintergehen würdest. Ich werde mich für dich mitfreuen und ich hoffe, dass du dann mit dieser Frau die restlichen Tage deines Lebens glücklich verbringen kannst. Natürlich wäre ich so gerne diese Frau gewesen. _

_Ich bin so glücklich, dass es noch mit unserer Hochzeit geklappt hat. _

_Es war der schönste Tag meines Lebens, als ich endlich zu Peyton Scott wurde._

_Lucas, du bist meine große Liebe und ich bin so froh dich kennengelernt zu haben und die wunderschöne Zeit die ich mit dir verbringen durfte._

_Ich werde immer bei dir und unserer Tochter sein, auch wenn ihr mich nicht sehen könnt, so werde ich immer in eurem Herzen bleiben. _

_Ich werde vom Himmel aus auf euch hinunter schauen und euch beschützten, die beiden Menschen die ich am meisten Liebe._

_Ich liebe dich, Lucas._

_Deine Peyton_


	2. Chapter 2

_Liebe Haley,_

_ich schreibe dir diesen Brief um danke zu sagen, dass du in den letzten Jahren eine gute Freundin für mich gewesen bist und mir vor allem immer zu gehört hast, ganz egal worum es ging. _

_Wer dich als Freundin hat, kann sich echt glücklich schätzen._

_Haley, ich habe eine bitte an dich oder nennen wir es besser ein Geschenk, ich möchte das du die Plattenfirma nach meinem Tod übernimmst._

_Ich könnte nicht damit zurecht kommen, wenn jemand das Label übernehmen würde, der keine Ahnung hat was Musik wirklich bedeutet. _

_Doch du weißt es!_

_Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Ich glaube an dich._

_Ich habe dich immer bewundert, wie du die Familie, deinen Beruf und die Musik unter einem Hut bekommen hast._

_Haley, du bist eine tolle Sängerin und eine noch bessere Ehefrau und Mutter._

_Nathan und Jamie können so stolz auf dich sein, dass sie dich haben, ich bin es jedenfalls._

_Ich weiß das ich dich gar nicht darum bitten muss, weil du es auch ohne meine Bitte machen würdest, kümmer dich um Lucas und Sawyer. _

_Gerade Lucas, wird dich seine Beste Freundin in der schweren Anfangszeit brauchen. Pass gut auf ihn auf._

_Haley, versprech mir das du jeden einzigen Moment mit Nathan und Jamie genießt, man weiß nicht was das Leben noch so bringt._

_Ich werde Euch drei sehr vermissen und ich bin so froh dass ich an eurem Leben teilhaben durfte._

_Deine Peyton _


	3. Chapter 3

_Liebe Brooke,_

_ich sitze gerade an dem Ort, an dem ich gegangen bin als meine beiden Mütter starben, um dir diesen Brief zu schreiben und mich von dir gleichzeitig zu verabschieden. _

_Ich weiß noch ganz genau den Tag als meine Mum gestorben ist, ich wollte keinen sehen noch nicht ein Mal meinen Dad. _

_Doch das hat dich nicht abgehalten trotzdem an diesen Ort zu kommen, um mir bei zu stehen. _

_Seit dem bist du meine beste Freundin._

_Brooke, wenn du diesen Brief liest, dann werde ich nicht mehr da sein, dann werde ich bei meinen beiden Mütter im Himmel sitzen und mit ihnen über meine Freundin reden, die ich so sehr vermisse._

_Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du immer hinter mir standest ganz egal was passierte._

_Auch wenn wir den einen oder anderen Streit hatten, am Ende haben wir immer wieder zusammen gefunden. Uns beiden kann halt nichts trennen._

_Auch mein Tod wird es nicht schaffen._

_Du und ich wir werden immer füreinander da sein, auch wenn wir uns nicht sehen können bin ich immer in deinem Herzen._

_Bitte verspreche mir, dass du Lucas unterstützt beim Aufwachsen unsere Tochter. Ich würde es so gerne selber tun, doch ich darf es nicht._

_Bitte, kümmer dich um die Beiden als wäre es deine Familie._

_Ich weiß, dass du das kannst, auch wenn du es dir jetzt nicht vorstellen kannst._

_Ich wüsste keinen anderen, der besser meinen Platz einnehmen könnte, als du meine beste Freundin. _

_Und habe keine Angst davor Lucas und Sawyer in deinem Herzen zu lassen. _

_Ich könnte hier oben weit aus besser leben, wenn ich weiß das du bei meiner Familie bist. _

_Es fällt mir sehr schwer, mich von dir zu verabschieden, mit wem soll ich jetzt den Himmel hier rocken. Doch irgendwann wird das Team B. Davis und P. Sawyer wieder zusammen sein und darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon._

_Deine Peyton_


	4. Chapter 4

_Lieber Schatz,_

_dir diesen Brief zu schreiben ist so unglaublich schwer, weil es gleichzeitig ein Abschied für mich ist. _

_Es tut mir so leid, dass du ohne Mutter aufwachsen musst._

_Glaub mir, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, ich habe meine beiden Mums verloren._

_Es ist so was von ungerecht, dass ich dich nicht aufwachsen sehen darf, meine kleine. _

_Ich hätte Alles dafür gegeben um bei dir und deinem Dad zu sein._

_Doch ich darf es nicht und es bricht mir mein Herz._

_Bitte tue mir einen gefallen und pass gut auf deinen Dad auf, er hat es verdient._

_Er wird sich um dich kümmern und dich mit seinem Leben beschützen. _

_Doch wenn er Fehler macht, dann seih nicht sauer auf ihn._

_Er versucht sein Bestes ein guter Vater für dich zu sein._

_Schatz, wenn du irgendwelche Probleme oder Fragen hast mit denen du nicht zu deinem Vater gehen möchtest, dann gibt es noch drei wundervolle Menschen zu denen du immer gehen kannst, wenn du etwas brauchst._

_Brooke, Haley und Nathan sind deine Familie und sie haben dich lieb._

_Ich weiß, dass sie mich als deine Mum nicht ersetzen können, aber lass es zu das sie an deinem Leben teil haben dürfen und lass sie in deinem Herzen rein und dann wirst du schon sehen, dass du nicht alleine sein wirst. _

_Schatz, ich werde immer bei dir._

_Du trägst mich die ganze Zeit in deinem Herzen und so werde ich bei all deinen Lebensabschnitten dabei sein._

_Ich werde vom Himmel aus, auf dich runter schauen und ich werde dich beschützen, ich bin dein persönlicher Schutzengel._

_Meine kleine, ich werde dich in deinen Träumen besuchen kommen und dann werden wir ganz viele Dinge gemeinsam erleben und wenn du mich brauchst dann schau einfach in den Himmel und spreche mit ihm. _

_Ich sitze dort oben und werde dir zuhören._

_Genieße dein Leben, finde die Liebe deines Lebens so wie ich sie in deinem Dad gefunden habe, suche dir Freunde auf die du dich verlassen kannst und erfülle dir all deine Träume und Wünsche._

_Ich bin so stolz, dich als meine Tochter zu haben._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Deine Mum_


	5. Chapter 5

Story:  Als Jake mit seiner Tochter Tree Hill verlassen muss, um von Jennys Mutter Nikki sich zu verstecken, hat er Peyton einen Brief hinterlasse.

_Liebe Peyton, _

_wenn du diesen Brief ließt dann werde ich nicht mehr in Tree Hill sein, dann werde ich schon auf den Weg nach Seattle sein._

_Dort habe ich Verwandte und bei denen werden Jenny und ich für eine Weile bleiben, bis das Sorgerecht geklärt ist._

_Ich hoffe, dass du mich verstehen kannst, warum ich dies tue._

_Ich wünschte ich hätte eine andere Wahl._

_Doch ich werde nicht zulassen das Nikki meine Tochter bekommt und ich ohne sie dastehe. Ich kann ihr nicht mein Kind anvertrauen, sie war die letzen zwei Jahre nicht für ihre Tochter da, dann braucht sie jetzt nicht damit anfangen._

_Peyton, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt gehen muss, wo es doch gerade erst mit uns anfängt._

_Du bist das erste Mädchen, in welches ich mich verliebt habe und unsere gemeinsame Zeit war sehr schön._

_Der schönste Augenblick für mich war als Jenny dich „Mama" nannte und ich kann ihr nur recht geben._

_Du hast dich gut um meine Tochter gekümmert, als wäre sie dein eigenes Kind._

_Das werde ich dir nie vergessen._

_Um eins muss ich dich jedoch bitten, sage keinem noch nicht ein Mal Lucas und Brooke, wo ich hin gegangen bin. _

_Das musst du mir versprechen._

_Ich werde versuchen, so schnell wie möglich wiederzukommen und dann hoffe ich, dass wir dort weiter machen können, wo wir aufgehört haben._

_Und zwar unsere Herzen zu öffnen und uns gegenseitig zu vertrauen._

_Ich werde nicht Lebewohl sagen, da es kein Abschied für immer ist._

_Wir werden uns wiedersehen, das verspreche ich Dir._

_In Liebe dein __Jake_


	6. Chapter 6

Story:  Dan kann nicht mit der Schuld Leben, dass er seinen Bruder Keith vor 8 Jahren kaltblütig erschossen hat. Er will um Vergebung bitten in dem er seinem Bruder einen Brief schreibt.

_Lieber Keith,_

„_ich bin Dan Scott und habe meinen Bruder erschossen"._

_Genau diesen Satz habe ich vor sieben Jahren auf einem Polizeirevier gesagt._

_Ich hab gedacht, wenn ich mich stelle und alles zugebe, dass dann mein schlechtes Gewissen verschwindet, was mich seit acht Jahren jeden Tag begleitet._

_Doch mein Wunsch wurde mir nicht erfüllt._

_Ich würde sagen, dass es sogar noch mehr gewachsen ist._

_Ich habe meine Haftstrafe verbüßt. Ich saß sieben Jahre lang im Gefängnis. _

_Es waren sieben schwere Jahre, doch diese habe ich wohl verdient._

_Ich dachte, wenn ich aus dem Gefängnis rauskomme dann kann ich ein neues Leben beginnen, mir einen Job suchen, ein Haus kaufen und mich mit meiner Familie versöhnen._

_Doch welches Leben? _

_Ich habe nichts wofür es sich lohnen würde zu leben, meine beiden Söhne haben seit dem sie wissen dass ich der Mörder von dir bin, kein Wort mehr mit mir gesprochen._

_Doch das schlimmste an all dem ist, das ich meinen Enkel Jamie nicht aufwachsen sehen darf und daran bin ich selber schuld._

_Keith, in der Zeit im Gefängnis habe ich viel nachgedacht und mir immer wieder überlegt, warum ich es gemacht habe und ich bin zum Schluss gekommen, weil ich eifersüchtig auf dich war._

_Du hattest Alles, was ich immer haben wollte._

_Du hattest Karen die Frau dich ich geliebt habe, du hattest Lucas meinen Sohn und auch meine Ehefrau Deb und meinen anderen Sohn Nathan._

_Und ich? Ich hatte nichts._

_Dich mochten sie alle, du warst ein Sympathieträger, auf dich konnte man sich immer verlassen und was war mit mir?_

_Ich war immer der Fiesling gewesen, den keiner mochte._

_Ich weiß, dass ich ganz alleine Schuld daran gewesen bin, dass mich noch nicht ein Mal meine eigenen Söhne mochten. _

_Doch das konnte ich mir jetzt erst eingestehen, doch nun ist es zu spät._

_Jedesmal wenn ich die Augen schließe, dann sehe ich dein Gesicht, als ich den Abzug der Pistole gedrückt habe. Dieses Bild wird mich für den Rest meines Lebens verfolgen. _

_Ich weiß, dass du mir nie verzeihen wirst, was ich angerichtet habe._

_Doch ich hoffe, dass du vom Himmel runter siehst und siehst wie schlecht es mir geht und dass ich kein Leben mehr habe und dass es dich glücklich macht deinen Bruder so zu sehen. _

_Ich habe es nie dir gesagt, doch im inneren war ich immer sehr stolz auf dich, weil du es geschafft hast meinen Sohn groß zu ziehen, wozu ich nicht in der Lage war, weil ich viel zu viel mit mir selber beschäftigt war. _

_Dank dir hatte Lucas einen richtigen Vater und dafür möchte ich mich bei dir bedanken._

_Keine Angst wir werden uns nie wieder sehen, weil ich werde sicherlich nicht in den Himmel kommen so wie du sondern in die Hölle, doch was macht das für einen Unterschied. _

_Mein Leben ist seit acht Jahren die Hölle._

_Dein Bruder _


	7. Chapter 7

Story: Was wäre wenn, der einmalige Ausrutscher zwischen Brooke und Nathan (Sextape) nicht die einzige Nacht zwischen ihnen war, sondern eine Affäre hinter dem Rücken von Peyton und Haley.

Doch irgendwann muss die beendet werden.

_Liebe Brooke,_

_ich schreibe dir diesen Brief, weil ich ganz genau weiß, dass wenn ich vor die stehe und in deinen schönen Augen sehe, dass ich dann meinen Entschluss den ich gefallen habe nicht in die Tat umsetzen könnte. _

_Deswegen dieser Brief. _

_Wir müssen unsere Affäre beenden. Ich kann nicht mehr so weitermachen._

_Ich hätte mich nie darauf einlassen dürfen, doch es ist einfach geschehen._

_Nach unserer ersten Nacht habe ich mir geschworen, dass es nie wieder passieren darf. Doch ich war schon mitten drin. _

_Ich frag mich seit dem oft, warum es so weit kommen konnte? _

_Am Anfang unserer Affäre war ich mit Peyton zusammen, doch starke Gefühle hatte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr für sie, aber das als Grund zu nennen, wäre nicht richtig, weil dann traf ich Haley und für sie habe ich wirklich Gefühle._

_Doch beendet habe ich es trotzdem nicht._

_Ich bin verheiratet und habe eine tolle Ehefrau, der ich so etwas antue._

_Ich kann ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen und das schlimmste ich kann mich selber nicht mehr im Spiegel ansehen._

_Und auch dir tue ich weh, ich sehe doch deinen traurigen Blick, wenn ich wieder zu ihr zurück gehe._

_Was bin ich nur für ein Mensch?_

_Brooke, was zwischen uns geschehen ist, war nie nur Sex für mich, es war viel mehr. _

_Ich habe mich in dich verliebt und ich wünschte wir hätten uns zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt kennengelernt, dann müsste ich nicht diesen Brief schreiben._

_Dann könnte ich jeden morgen neben dir aufwachen ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. _

_Aber leider ist es nicht so._

_Wir beide müssen es hinbekommen, trotz all dem Freunde zu sein oder wenigstens den Anschein zu machen._

_Doch du warst nie nur eine Freundin, sondern viel mehr._

_Ich werde dich nicht vergessen, doch mein Leben muss ohne dich weiter gehen. _

_Es ist besser für uns beide._

_Nathan _


	8. Chapter 8

Story: Ein Gerücht geht in Tree Hill um, dass Brooke schwanger sein soll.

Sie jedoch verneint dies, auch gegenüber von Lukas ihren Ex-Freund und so auch dem möglichen Vater.

Drei Monate später verlässt Brooke Tree Hill, niemand weiß warum.

Sie beginnt ein neues Leben, mit ihrem Sohn.

Vier Jahre später schreibt sie Lucas einen Brief…

_Lieber Lucas,_

_eigentlich wollte ich dir schon vor einiger Zeit einen Brief schreiben um dir meine Gründe zu nennen, warum ich Tree Hill verlassen habe. _

_Doch immer wieder wenn ich angefangen habe ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben, wusste ich nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte und dann habe ich es gelassen._

_Doch jetzt muss ich es tun. _

_Ich bin es dir schuldig, dir den Grund zu nennen._

_Es sind jetzt fünf Jahre vergangen nachdem ich Tree Hill verlassen habe._

_Seit dem lebe ich in New York und versuche mein Leben hier zu leben und die Zeit in Tree Hill so gut wie möglich zu vergessen, doch es klappt nicht._

_Immer wieder schwelge ich in Erinnerungen, in eine Zeit in der ich sehr glücklich war. _

_Ich denke oft an meine Freunde, die ich zurück gelassen habe. _

_Aber die meiste Zeit denke ich an dich._

_Du fragst dich bestimmt, was ich dir zu sagen habe nach all den Jahren und warum ich dir einen Brief schreibe anstatt dich anzurufen._

_Ich weiß ganz genau, wenn ich deine Stimme höre, dass ich dann Nichts sagen könnte._

_Was ich dir zu sagen habe ist keine Kleinigkeit._

_Eher eine Sache die dein Leben verändern wird._

_Kannst du dich noch an das Gerücht erinnern kurz bevor ich gegangen bin?_

_Und zwar das ich schwanger seih._

_Ich habe dir gesagt, dass an dem Gerüchts nichts dran seih und du dir keine Sorgen machen solltest._

_Ich habe gelogen, ich war schwanger mit deinem Kind._

_Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt habe._

_Doch ich wusste keinen anderen Ausweg._

_Wir beide hatten uns kurz vorher getrennt und ich wusste dass du mich nicht mehr liebst, also was sollte ich sonst tun, außer zu gehen._

_Wir beide waren doch noch so jung und hatten das ganze Leben noch vor uns._

_Ich wollte dir mit dem Kind nicht deine Zukunft verbauen, dass hattest du nicht verdient und deswegen sah ich keinen anderen Ausweg als Tree Hill zu verlassen und woanders ein neues Leben zu beginnen. _

_Für mich stand von Anfang an fest, dass ich das Baby behalten würde. _

_Abgeben oder gar abtreiben stand für mich nie zu Wahl._

_Und so ging ich nach New York und begann dort ein neues Leben._

_Ich suchte mir eine kleine Wohnung und machte noch rechtzeitig meinen Abschluss, bevor das Baby kam._

_Du hast einen Sohn, er heißt Tyler und ist vier Jahre alt._

_Immer wenn ich in sein Gesicht sehe, dann denke ich du stehst vor mir, er sieht dir sehr ähnlich._

_Auch dein Charakter spiegelt sich in ihm wieder, er ist sehr nachdenklich, macht sich viele Gedanken und ihm fällt es immer auf, wenn es jemandem nicht so gut geht, genau wie seinem Vater._

_Er ist ein großartiger Junge, ich bin sehr stolz auf ihn und er macht mich sehr glücklich. _

_Ich denke, dass ich ihm eine gute Mutter bin und dass ich es gut mit ihm hinbekomme. _

_Es mangelt ihn an Nichts, ich versuche ihm so viel Liebe zu geben, wie ich habe._

_Doch trotz all dem habe ich immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil seinen Daddy kann ich nicht ersetzen. _

_Er fragt oft, warum er keinen Dad hat, wie seine Freunde, sondern nur mich seine Mum. Ich sage ihm, dass sein Daddy nicht mit uns leben kann, weil er ein anderes Leben führt, doch das er ihn liebt._

_Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich ihn anlüge. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen soll, dass ich schuld daran bin das er ohne seinen Daddy aufwächst. _

_Ich kann nicht mehr so weitereben und so tun als seih alles in Ordnung, weil das ist es nicht. Ich darf meinem Sohn nicht seinen Dad vorbehalten und deswegen schreibe ich dir den Brief, um die Wahrheit zu sagen._

_Eins solltest du noch wissen, ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben und werde es auch nie tun. _

_Oft träume ich, dass wir beide zusammen Tyler großziehen und eine Familie sind. _

_Doch dann wache ich auf und ich weiß dass du nicht da bist und es schmerzt._

_Lucas, es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich es so lange für mich behalten habe und ich könnte es verstehen, wenn du mir nicht verzeihen kannst und nie wieder ein Wort mit mir wechseln würdest._

_Aber ich bitte dich um eins, lass es nicht an Tyler aus, er kann nicht dafür dass seine Mutter in all den Jahren es nicht fertiggebracht hat dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. _

_Er will doch nur seinen Daddy kennenlernen und ich hoffe, dass er die Chance dazu bekommt. _

_Deine Brooke_


End file.
